Bitter Tides
by Katsuhito Sage
Summary: A bit dark, semi-Au. The hatred from her parents causes Ruki to become drastic with her life. What happened to Ryo? Is Jenrya's feeling a premonition? please r&r! I would appreciate it! *discontinued for REVISION*
1. Prologue

Prologue: Bitter Blood

My mother's name is Rumiiko Makino. Most of my time is spent on hating my mother now and I hate my life. I always felt I was a nuisance since the day I was able to think for myself. I know both my parents hate me, I was a mistake. A result of teenage hormones, it hurts to know that I'm the reason for my mother's anger and her frustration. I've been told that I'm not loved….it's time you see me from my perspective…

***

_She hates me she hates me she hates me she hates me…she'd rather take sides with her boyfriend than with me. I'm her child DAMMIT I'M HER GODDAMN CHILD! She's supposed to take sides with me not her damn boyfriend! She'd rather choose a mere fling over her own blood, her own creation! I've been here since the day I was brought into this world. It hurts…it hurts so much…I don't know how much I can take of this…_

"Hmm hmm…" A auburn haired youth rocked back and forth repetitively, her knees drawn against her chest tightly. Her violet orbs stared blankly from the corner she placed herself in as she hummed in a melancholy trance. Beside her lay a long silver object reflecting in what little moonlight shone through the window beside the sliding door. A long slender hand slowly inched toward the silver object…

*** 

__

Ryo Akiyama slowly walked down a street in the partially reconstructed West Shinjuku. His baby blue orbs slowly took in his surroundings in slight awe. His family recently moved to West Shinjuku from their two story home in Fukuoka and he had yet to tell Takato and the others of his new residence in this town. He wanted to surprise them all when he attended West Shinjuku's local high school. Being one year older than the other tamers he was eighteen and had matured greatly. He was a little over 6 ft in height, had a lean muscular body, a pair of gorgeous sky irises, and a heart melting smile. Which to his chagrin was an even more of a reason for girls to chase after him. 

A loud crash resonated through a side of an alleyway. 

"Huh?" Ryo cautiously walked over to the source of the noise. He heard a slight rustle near a couple of oversized garbage filled cans. He heard a low guttural chuckle come behind. Before Ryo could turn around he felt himself being hurled into the wall behind, a large cold hand wrapped tightly around his neck.. Ryo let out a groan as he felt something sharp needles pierce the skin on his neck as all went black…

***

Jenrya Lee looked out his window. It was late, actually around half an hour before midnight and he felt restless. He laid back lazily against the headboard of his bed. His dark shades of natural blue hair glowed black in this restless of nights. He closed his steel colored eyes, trying to get some sleep. He had school tomorrow.

"I have a feeling something is not right here…"

***

Seiko Makino slowly walked down the halls of the old traditional Japanese home, she was doing her nightly check over her granddaughter. The aging brunette slowly slid the wooden door open. "Oh my goodness…RUKI!!!!!!" 

There in a crumpled heap lain a pale teenage girl, a glassy look haunted her violet chasms as they stared blankly at nothing. Crimson blood ran down her still wrists and onto the hard floor, oozing into puddles beneath her hands. 

~ 

Well?!! What do you guys think? If you want another chapter I want at least 4 or 5 reviews! Please note that constructive criticism is wanted! Thank you! I hope you enjoyed it!

^Sage^ 


	2. Chapter One

Oops I forgot to say this before! Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, so please do not sue me. I'm just a middle school student who begs money off her parents and can't get a job yet. ^_^

Chapter One

A groan escaped Ryo's cold lips, his head bobbed to and fro slightly showing his faint state. His body was cold and he felt almost drained, the strong hands holding him captive by his neck suddenly loosened his grip. Barely able to lift an eyelid Ryo's mouth was forced against what seemed to be a hand, a warm thick liquid pouring out. As if some kind of magnetic force drew him forwards, Ryo felt an unfamiliar hunger consume him. Hungrily he attacked the source, the substance running thickly down his parched throat. 

Unbeknownst to him, a pair of sharp ivory fangs protruded where his canines should have been. Ryo's bloodied lips sealed them over the deep bleeding cut…

***

Lying limply on a hospital bed Ruki slept in the silence of the small room. Several tubes ran along her pale arms and a breathing mask was strapped securely onto her pallor face. A calm disturbed expression was washed over her almost elfin features, faint humming of machines reverberated soundly against the walls of the hospital room. 

***

"How is she?!" 

With a sigh the doctor answered while running a tired hand through his blonde hair. "We've managed to stop the blood flow and at the moment all she needs is rest. It's a good thing you've brought her in so quickly, any more loss of blood and she would have to be given a blood transfusion." (An: I know absolutely nothing of medical stuff sorry…) 

Ruki's grandmother let go of her held back breath in relief. Her granddaughter was going to be alright. She wiped away the saltine tears streaming down her wrinkled cheeks. Seiko slumped into the chair beside Ruki's unconscious form after she walked in, resting her forehead against her granddaughter's tube hindered hand gently. Sniffling loudly she slowly closed her tired eyes as she decided to catch up on the many hours of missed sleep. It was morning now, the sun shining through the curtained windows of the hospital room but now Seiko Makino would rest. One thought past her blurring mind before she accepted the comfort of unconsciousness.

__

Where's my daughter at?…

***

Gorgeous silver gray eyes wandered out the window of his homeroom class, the voice of his teacher was becoming more faint as he drifted off to his own world. 

__

I wonder where Ruki is? She's usually one of the first to get to class… "**Jen! Jen!" **

"Huh?" Jenrya snapped out of his reverie to find the annoyed face of his teacher.

The teacher sighed, "Well Mr. Lee, now that you are back to the real world I'd like you to recall the events in our week's novel, Beowulf to the class"

"Uh…right" 

__

Aw man…  


*** 

Well what do you think? I hoped you liked it! Please review to give suggestions, comments, or constructive criticism. I really need feedback! 

Oh and I'd like to say thanks to:

****

Lady Zera

****

Pallapalla- Aww thank you so much! I appreciate the advice!

****

Sunrunner Solara

****

San-chan Azntiger- Yes…I made Ruki a cutter but it goes with what I'm sketching out. There will be lots of dark stuff later on though…

****

devilbabe 

^Sage^ 


	3. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon Tamers, but I wish I did! Dude! That would be sweet! Lol…

Bitter Tides: Chapter Two

"Okay Ruki what does this look like to you?" 

"A dagger."

"Hmm…okay." A raven haired middle aged lady sat in a leather business chair before Ruki, she scribbled furiously over a paper stacked clipboard. Every now and then she would glance quickly as Ruki before continuing to add on to her notes. Finally putting away the pen and clipboard she rested her arms on her finely polished desk. "Thank you very much Ruki, but your hour is over now. I will be seeing you next Thursday, ne?" 

The silent auburn haired girl nodded and rose to exit to the well furnished office.

Walking down the concrete pavement the young girl ignored the stares she was given. Her already pale face was a large contrast to the dark shades of her clothes that were mostly the color black. Ruki wore a long sleeved turtleneck and large oversized jeans that covered her red and black Vans. A spiked studded leather collar adorned her long pale neck along with a silver jeweled rosary (a necklace with a cross). Leather buckle wristbands wrapped around her thin wrists hiding the slowly fading scars.

Ruki was a Goth now.

*** 

"I need to go to school you know Layzon. I can't just let all that hard work be a waste, plus I don't like being cooped up in this stuffy apartment for hours on end until night." Ryo cast an annoyed glance at the master vampire behind him. It has two weeks since he had become a fledgling and he was getting weary of his new condition. His dark clothing ruffled against his cold skin softly as he crossed his arms, his now pale face glowing in the dim lighting of the room. 

Layzon was an intimidating figure, his pale gruff features and bulky build was a great addition to his pale flaxen gold hair and pale forest green eyes. Those hypnotizing green eyes…so easy for a young woman to fall to his charms…and so easy for him to get a meal. 

He scratched his slowly rolling the question through his mind. He sighed, knowing that he was going to be asked the question repeatedly until he relented. "Fine. But on one condition Ryo."

A look of happiness flashed across his pallor features as he grinned roguishly, "Okay, what is it?"

"Follow me…" The much taller male led Ryo towards a small well taken care of wooden chest. Opening it, he revealed two rows of glowing golden bands, some jeweled rings designed for a females finger. Taking out an amethyst ring and a large golden.

Ryo arched an eyebrow, a questioning look in his gorgeous baby blue eyes. "And what may I presume that is for? I really don't like wearing jewelry all that much…and that…" He said calmly pointing to the amethyst ring, "I wouldn't wear even if you paid me…it's made for a woman's finger." 

The master vampire rolled his eyes, "How very perceptive of you fledgling but the amethyst is not for you. The gold band is. Laced in the gold are parts of the gem of Amarra. It allows a vampire to walk in the sun freely without getting burned to a crispy critter. Since vampires can't get killed by a stake you won't have to worry about petty things like that the only way you'll die is if your crucified or burned in a fire for longer than five or so minutes." 

Ryo sighed, "That's great but you haven't told me what you wanted from me." 

Layzon smiled wolfishly, "Well fledgling this purple ring is for someone you will have to find yourself. To make things simpler…I want you to find a life-long mate…Akiyama…" 

*** 

"Hello Ruki…how are you?" A young girl greeted the auburn-haired Goth, her goldenrod irises warm. The two girls were both in their high school homeroom. 

"…I'm just fine Juri…nothing could be better." Ruki replied, making sure her voice dripped sarcasm. Takato, a cinnamon eyed brunette sat in a seat beside his girlfriend Juri. 

"Hello Juri…um…Hey Ruki…" Takato only received a hug and quick peck on the cheek from Juri and silence from Ruki, who was listening to what seemed to be heavy metal music on her CD player. He sighed, knowing Ruki has changed a lot ever since her cutting incident. A young man with crystal sky blue eyes and short spiky chocolate brown hair suddenly walked through the doors of the homeroom class. 

"Hey guys…is that who I think it is?…" 

Jenrya, who had been silent since he had arrived to class lifted his serene gray orbs to the person taking a seat in the back. 

"Ryo?…"

__

Is that really him?!! He has the same features as him…but he looks so pale. 

Ryo turned his head slightly, giving Jenrya, Takato, and Juri a good glimpse of his perfect white teeth. Ruki who was oblivious to the new arrival reveled in the loud serious lyrics of the music she was listening to.

__

There's a place so dark you can't see the end

[Skies cock back] and shock that which can't defend 

__

The rain then sends dripping/and acidic question

Forcefully, the power of suggestion

Then with the eyes tightly shut/looking through the rust and rot

And dust/a spot of light floods the floor

And pours over the rusted world of pretend

The eyes ease open and it's dark again

"**Forgotten" - Linkin Park**

Ruki took off her headphones as the teacher came into the class, her cold violet irises angled forward. Unbeknownst to her, a pair of crystal sky blue eyes were boring into her…

~~*~~

Well…what do you think? I hoped you liked it!!! 

I'd like to thank:

****

ALiSa : He he don't think I'd kill off such a good looking tamer, lol! Also, don't worry romance will come up sooner or later. Thanks for the suggestion. 

****

Liv 

****

Lynderia 

Okay, I'll try to get another chapter up soon, so please review!!! 

^Sage^ 


	4. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor will I ever. Too bad though…he he…

Chapter Three

"How come you're not eating anything Ruki? Aren't you hungry?"

Jenrya Lee asked the black clad girl who was currently absorbed in her music, her pale amethyst eyes unfocused and distant. It was as if she was in retrospection, her mind caught up past memories. The blue-black haired boy sighed; lifting one side of the headphone he repeated his earlier statement.

"Huh? What?!" The Goth girl said, trying to keep her voice low as to not attract attention. Remembering what he asked she replied harshly, "No, I'm not hungry. Don't worry yourself over me Lee, you have better things to worry yourself about like how to cope up with Takato and Juri's love fest." The auburn-haired teen snorted as the couple in mind arrived at the small picnic table. 

"Hey Jen, Ruki!" The brunette pair greeted in unison, both cheerful as usual as they took a seat beside each other. Ruki placed booming headphones back over her ears once again, almost as if escaping from reality. She rested her head in her arms, closing her eyes. 

__

I am hungry actually, and tired too…but I just don't have the urge to eat. You're fat anyways Ruki…

"Hello?" 

A deep harmonious voice broke Ruki out of her meager thoughts as she looked up. Pale amethyst clashed with large summer sky irises. 

Ryo took in the long auburn hair, soulful slanted pale amethyst blue eyes, her delicate slightly pointed chin and ears that gave her a magical elfin appearance. Her milky complexion looked almost white against the dark contrast of her clothes, like a moon goddess covered in veils of midnight. 

"What do you want?" Ruki demanded in a harsh voice, a tone that came even when she didn't want it to. Her headphones around her neck lightly. _Her swan like pale neck…_

Ryo shook himself out his thoughts to ask, "Would you mind if I sat here?"

"Go ahead, like I care." 

Taking a seat beside the gothic girl, the blue-eyed brunette turned towards the trio before him. "Hey guys…long time no see." He cracked a heart-melting smile, making Juri blush lightly. 

"Yea it has Ryo Akiyama. How's life been treating you?" Takato said. He extended his hand out to have it being returned in a hearty handshake. 

"Is that really you? You've gotten…pale." The silver-eyed teenage boy asked as he took a quick glance at Ryo then at Ruki. "It seems like some of us changed, may it be small or drastic." 

"Ah well…Ryo's voice faded off as the perky girl at the table spoke.

"Hey, my parents are going to be away this weekend! They said something about a second honeymoon or whatever; I'm going to have a killer party. You guys going to come?" Juri's voice held a pleading tone. 

"Sure! Anything for my girl!" Takato's cinnamon eyes warm and loving, a large excited grin on his lips. Jenrya nodded his head in acceptance. Ryo gave it some thought… "Of course I'm going, I have to be the light of the party!" he joked lightly. 

"What about you Ruki?"

Juri gave her golden puppy eyes, making the violet-eyed youth hesitate to turn down the invitation. With a small sigh, "Fine. I'll go but don't expect me to look all perky."

Okay this is all I have for now; sorry I'm getting a little writer's block! I'd appreciate some suggestions, and I apologize for a not so great chapter. I'll make the other one longer and better, I promise the longer part. I hope I can make it better. I'd like to thank the people who reviewed my fic:

****

WithoutMorals-Revised

****

Chibi-kitty

****

Lynderia

****

Silver Flute

****

Arabella Skydancer 


	5. Chapter Four

****

Chapter Four

Author's note: I'm so sorry! I am under a bit of writer's block, and I haven't had more than an hour every once in a while in the last week to get my lazy ass up and type it up. Well here's my next chapter. I hope it lives up to your expectations. Please review too!

__

A face devoid of love or grace

A hateful, hard, successful face

A face with which a stone

Would feel as thoroughly at ease

As were they old acquaintances-

First time together thrown.

-**Emily Dickinson **

Page 2, Selected poems of Emily Dickinson

****

"Ooh! Ruki look at that dress! Isn't it gorgeous?" 

"Not really Juri…it reminds me of something a prostitute would wear." Ruki replied, her lavender gaze eyeing the small piece of cloth displayed on the mannequin Juri called a dress. Ruki sighed inwardly wondering how Juri managed to drag her into the mall for a clothing expedition. 

Juri rolled her goldenrod orbs as she went to a different rack of clothing, most preferably dresses that revealed nothing to the imagination. Her small hands shifting over the tops of hangers, looking for the perfect selection. 

Knowing Juri would take a while Ruki turned in the opposite direction and informed Juri, "I'm going to browse around since I don't come in this mall very much, it's new to me." 

Not looking up from her search for the perfect party dress, Jeri just replied with an 'okay' but Ruki had already left. 

Ruki walked along the crowd of bustling shoppers, feeling a bit out of place. Shoppers passing by the dark clad youth stared at her in disgust or criticized her up. Gritting her teeth, Ruki stalked into the closest store only to crash into someone.

Ruki shrieked in frustration, causing the blue eyes of the person she bumped into to widen. Almost sheepishly the person got up dusting himself off and offered a hand to the violet-eyed girl. "Hey Ruki…"

Slapping away the offered hand she got up and grinded out, "Ryo…"

"Really can't you greet someone without sounding like it burns?" His perfectly defined pale face set in a grim line. His cerulean orbs gazed into the slanted violet depths of Ruki Makino, as if looking right through her. 

"That's none of your fucking business Ryo-baka! And stop fucking staring at me like that." 

Arching a slender eyebrow he replied in a sultry voice, "And what if I don't?" 

In a fit of anger Ruki closed in on Ryo, her small height of 5'9 was nothing compared to his towering frame of 6'2. She threw common sense to the wind and glared at him with utter loathing, Her amethyst irises in slits as she was facing him, head held high. "You won't like the consequences…"

"Ooh. I'm scared, but I think I can handle your consequences." His gorgeous eyes darkened to azure, a mysterious glint reflected in his orbs. No one passing by seemed to notice the heated tension between the two rivals…

Ruki took a step back, glaring at Ryo Akiyama from under her long thick eyelashes. 

"Let's take this outside then…" 

*****

Okay I know this is short but I only had two hours, sorry! I'll try to make it better next time! Anyways I'd like to thank: 

****

Selece, Christie, calica, OM, Bang, panterangel, Oriana Rogue, ALiSa (Who I'd like to thank a whole bunch!! She reviewed all my chappies! Yay!) Aurin, Felicity Derafine, Arabella Skydancer, Lynderia, Pyrokenisis

Thanks a lot guys! 

^sage^


	6. Chapter five

Authors Note: I'm sorry it took so long to post this but I am sort of on a writer's block with this. PLEASE GIVE ME SOME SUGGESTIONS!!! E-MAIL ME OR PUT IT IN A REVIEW PLEASE. I hope you like this chapter. There's not much angst, but there will be in later chapters. 

I'D LIKE TO THANK ALL THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED. THIS CHAPTER IS FOR ALL OF YOU!!! ^_^

Chapter Six

Jenrya Lee looked up into the sky. His clear gray eyes soaking up the peaceful serenity. The sea breeze ruffling up his indigo bangs lightly. His bulky arms crossed upon the balcony sill with ease. His steel covered gaze traveled down to the people below.

"So many people knowing where they are going. Too bad most don't know what they are going to do when they get there."

Looking up Jenrya felt a droplet of water fall on his bare shoulder. Soon a shower of warm precipitation was pouring. Rivulets of rainwater cascaded down the teen's shoulders and neck, rolling along his muscled back. His olive skin now very damp as he looked down and closed his eyes. 

"It seems the gods are mourning."

*********

Ryo easily dodged to the side from the flying fist he knew was going to come. "You missed."

Ruki scowled even more so. Soft auburn tresses fell, distracting her view from the handsome young man before her. She would never admit that though. He is her enemy, not interest. She growled out, "I hate your stupid perfect ness!" 

The brunet arched an elegant eyebrow questionably, "Perfect ness? Is that even a proper word?" Ryo had to dodge again. 

Punch.

Dodge.

Kick.

Jump.

"I HATE YOU SO MUCH!" She threw another punch. Ryo caught her fist with ease and clenched it roughly in his hand. He looked up to see a tense expression on Ruki's pale face. She was biting the bottom lip of her pale pink lips and her eyes seemed to eternally glare daggers at him. The rays of the sun made her pale face glow, defining her high cheek bones and perfectly pointed nose. 

"Let. Go. Of. Me!! Akiyama!" Ruki growled out, she struggled fiercely out of his firm grip. She bit her lip in an attempt to hold back the shiver running through her spine. His sky colored eyes on hers, she felt odd… Like she was in a trance. He let go, and in a huff (because her ego was bruised) Ruki began to whack the taller Ryo repeatedly. "You stupid oaf! What are you on?!! Steroids?" 

"Wha? Hey!! Stop it!! You are messing up my hair!" Ryo tried to shield his hair from the auburn haired girl's attack. His azure orbs sparkled playfully as a small grin came to his face. After she stopped he brushed himself off and scoffed, "No, I've been working out. Heh." 

"Whatever" Ruki mumbled, as she rolled her violet orbs in annoyance. "You just got lucky you didn't get beat up by me." 

Ryo opened his mouth to retort. 

"RUKI! What are you doing over there? Oh, Hey Ryo!" Juri came running towards the pair with a large shopping bag whipping against her. 

Ryo looked towards Juri, then at his wristwatch. "Well, I got to get going. It was nice talking to you Ruki." He winked playfully at Ruki (who scowled) and left in a hurry.

Watching the retreating form of Ryo, Juri squealed, "Oooh! He's sooo hott! With a double T-T too! I think he likes you." 

The auburn haired girl rolled her eyes in irritation as she fiddled with her dark colored shirt. "Whatever." She mumbled. 

He still gave her the creeps. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay that's it I hope ya like!! 

^Sage^ 


End file.
